Coming Out
by smallestuke
Summary: Trunks x Goten (Yaoi yes) One-shot Trunks and Goten have been dating for some time now. Vegeta was one of the only people not to notice, since he's always training. How does Trunk's coming out sit with the Saiyan Prince?


This is something I did for fun! I always loved the idea of this! So :') Here you go!

Blue orbs darted around the crowed that was gathered in front of his mothers house, Capsule Corporation. Small beads of sweat trickling over his pale completion, wiping away the small droplets from his forehead. The suns rays were blocked behind a cloud, a light shadow casted across the party that was in full swing. Which sadly wasn't the problem this teenage boy was having.

Trunks fiddled with the straw that hung halfway out of his glass, almost empty of it's contents. Filling his stomach with drink after drink, trying to drown the butterflies that were fluttering around inside. Feeling his stomach quench and twist at the idea and plans of today.

The teenager had been dating his best friend, Goten, for some time now. Neither of the two had told anyone, and wanted to keep it that way. But today, they were finally ready to announced their big secrete to the whole family. Telling their secrete to every soul they knew.

Unlike Goten, Trunks sat by himself, thinking of the words he was going to say. What his reactions would be, and what he would do if someone, of everyone, rejected them. While Goten on the other hand mingled, and talked with everyone. Laughing carefree with a smile plastered on his features.

The older of the two envied his partner. It was already known that his parents and brother would accept him for who her was. Sure Chi Chi would be sad about no grand children, but they were the Son family; everyone is loved no matter what. Trunks, belonged to the briefs. A family consisting of his rich scientist mother, popular to the world. A lady who's appearance and presentation is everything. Always having to look picture perfect for the hungry media. While his father was the cold Prince Vegeta, a former murder, and wanted everything his way. Everything to be perfect and in place. Telling him, scared Trunks the most.

The boy had grown up his whole life wanting acceptance from his father. Training daily, and focusing on school at the same time. Taking in every moment his father didnt just tell him to bug off, or actually told him he did a good job. Trunks lived for those moments, and the thought of never getting that again scared him.

His mother loved to throw a party for everyone to attend, wanting everyone to have the chance to keep close and in touch. Everyone required to attend this party, or else punished severely by an angry Bulma, something body wanted.

Trunks looked from his mother, sipping on a glass of wine, as she mindlessly chatted with her friends, catching up on things. To his father, who had a full plate of food, which was probably way past his first plate, but eating beside Goku, who was trying to make peaceful conversation. Which probably just annoyed the saiyan.

The male looked down at the expensive watch wrapped around his wrist, reading the time. Him and Goten had agreed on a time where Trunks would tell his mother her had something to say, and get a microphone. The two would together announce their relationship, and see what happened from then on.

Seeing that the time had come, Trunks saw the glance his boyfriend had gave him, forcing himself out of his chair. It felt like eternity to reach his mother. Every foot step growing heavier, almost wanting to run away. To escape to his room and be alone and quiet forever. But Goten had been wanting to do this for a while, and if it made him happy, he was willing to lose everything. Even if it meant his own family, and fathers approval.

"H-hey mom," Trunks eternally slapped himself for stuttering, and for having the word nervous practically written across his forehead. "Do you have a microphone? I really want to tell everyone something."

Without hesitation, the woman smiled at her son, and nodded. Leading him over to the speakers to grab the microphone, making small take on the way.

This scene could have played in his head a million times better. Everyone stood in front of him, chatting, letting the music fill their ears. Until it was cut off, and all eyes landed on him and his mother.

"Hey, can I have your attention please!" The enthusiastic scientist cheered, grabbing the attention of anyone who wasn't already staring. "All yours." She smiled, before handing the mic over, and strolling off to be apart of the crowd.

"Uh-" the lavender haired teenager started, watching as his partner walked to his nice, giving his big Son smile. "I want to... Me and Goten want to,"

Trunks was cut off by his boyfriend as he grabbed the mic, leaning over slightly so the mic was in both of their hands. "Me and Trunks would like to tell you,"

Both boys looked at each other before lightly chuckling, feeling at ease with the other than to comfort them. "We're dating."

It took a second for the information to process in the crowds mind, before some laughed, and others began to talk. Two people handing Krillin a stack of cash, after he called out "I told you so!" While others talking about how cute they were.

"Congratulations!" The two mothers cheered, nothing but joy lacing their words. Giving each other their sons a hug, and small kiss on the cheek.

What the two hadn't realized, was how obvious they were. The two teens would try to hold hands when they thought nobody was looking, or sneak in a small kiss. It was obvious to anybody who saw them on a daily bases. Unless you were never around to see. Like Vegeta, who was always cooped up in the gravity chamber.

All of the chatter and laughs stopped when a certain small prince came stalking through the crowd. An angry expression written across his features. Trunks could feel his stomach drop, heart racing. Trying to mentally prepare himself for whatever was to come.

A firm grip came on his shoulder, dark orbs looking into his light ones. "So what you're telling me," he paused, looking back at the idiot piling food into his mouth, "that I, the prince of all saiyans, have to be related to THAT?!" Vegeta pointed back at Goku, who simply looked up and waved.

Chi chi gave the man a nasty snarl, smacking her hand away from who she'd now call her "son-in-law" even though they were even married. "How dare you! Don't you dare be homophobic to these boys!"

This baffled the prince, the evidence written across his face. He never accepted himself to look stupid or uneducated, but had simply never heard the phrase "homophobic" before. It intrigued him. "Whats homophobic?"

His wife sighed, placing a hand on her hip "The fear of being or becoming gay, but normally we use it as a term when someone isn't accepting."

The confused look only got worse, everyones eyes glued to the saiyan prince, who was now getting agitated. "The fucks a gay?!"

Trunks stared at his father in disbelief, allowing himself to explain, in a shaky tone. "It's when a male likes other males."

Vegeta left off a big "pff" before he began to walk away. "The hell would you have to announce that for. If you're gonna tell everyone something, at least make it interesting."

The male didn't know how to respond, watching his father ramble on about Earth as he strolled back over to his food.

"Why in hell does Earth make everything so much harder anyways? On planet Vegeta you just fuck what you want, we don't have any "gays" or "homophob-" whatever you call em! Do whatever you want, I dont care. As long as you continue training."

The father stopped, and turned his torso to face the crowd of very astonished people. "Oh, and you're my son," he pointed his finger out and pointed at all of Goten "You could do much better than that Kakorot spawn."

With that, he turned around, and went back to eating. Trunks couldn't help but laugh and let a few tears slip from his eyes, so glad that his father was just as accepting as everyone else.

ofc my Veggie isnt homophobic! Im sure he's had a good dick up the ass :^)


End file.
